The Four Elements
by 4kitty101
Summary: There's a new halfa in Amity Park, Black Raven, four new powerful ghost convice Danny that she is evil and they make a plan to kill her. What happens when the plan works...but then Danny finds out that Black Raven is someone he loves.. SEQUEL UP!
1. Ayer

**Hey guys! I was reading this over and I was amazed at how many mistakes I made and everything. So I just thought I would just redo everything! **

**Revised – August 26****th****, 2009. **

* * *

Sam's POV

"Danny! Watch out!" I yelled to him.

BOOM!

I winced as I saw him get hit by an ecto blast and smashed into a nearby building. I watched as Danny smashed though the wall and landed inside the building.

"Danny just run!" I pleaded with him. Danny, Tucker, and I all knew that Danny didn't stand a chance against this new ghost, she was just too powerful.

The new ghost called herself Ayer. She looked white as a sheet, even whiter than a ghost. She was very beautiful though, wearing a long flowing silver dress. Her eyes glowed silver as well, matching her dress perfectly. But most striking of all was her hair, it wasn't white like Danny's, it was silver like her eyes and dress and as she fought her hair moved almost as if it were a rippling pool of liquid silver.

Beautiful but deadly.

"Give up halfa." Ayer said as she slowly advanced on Danny.

"What do you want?" Danny asked, shaking as he got up.

"Ha! I don't want anything from _you_. I just came to get a job done." As she was speaking, her eyes darted around, almost as if she were looking for something or someone. She stopped looking around once her eyes met mine. She grinned evilly and started stalking towards me slowly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Danny sneak up behind Ayer. I noticed that he had started charging a powerful ecto blast behind his back, he threw it at Ayer, hitting her right in the back of the head. She didn't even flinch.

"I am one of The Four Elements child! What makes you think that you have the slightest chance in defeating me?" She yelled with a slight crazed sound in her voice.

"What do you want with Sam?" Danny grounded out from clenched teeth. He glanced at me and met my eyes, trying to send me some kind of message.

I blinked and next thing I knew, Ayer was behind me and had me in a headlock. I could see the shock on Danny's face at how fast she moved from the corner of my eye. "Sam!" Danny yelled out, "Let her go or I'll blast you to the ghost zone!" He warned, already starting up another blast.

"Blast me and you'll blast your little girlfriend as well." She crackled.

Danny and I gazed at each other as he reabsorbed the ecto blast.

I could clearly see the panic in his eyes, among other emotions as well.

"But of course, I'm still taking her." Ayer said smiling evilly.

"What do you want with her anyway?" Danny asked her furiously.

Arye smiled evilly, "I want her power of course."

I closed my eyes, breaking my gaze with Danny. _How does she know…? How does she know about my powers…?_

"Sam!" I heard Danny shout out, instinctively my eyes flew open. I was home.

I was in the Ghost Zone.

* * *

**Done! :) **


	2. Taken

**Another chappie revised!!!**

**Revised – August 26****th****, 2009.**

* * *

Danny's POV

"Sam!" I yelled out. I flew over to her, but I didn't get to her soon enough, she was already gone. She had completely disappeared along with Ayer in a swirling green mist. I knew that it looked familiar but just couldn't place it.

"No." I whispered as I fell to me knees in despair, knowing it was my fault that she was gone. Then I blacked out.

"Danny! Danny, help me! Please Danny!" I heard Sam scream. I looked around franticly but saw nothing and no one, only darkness and emptiness.

"Sam? Where are you Sam?" I shouted back towards where her voice came from.

"Danny, you've got to stop her."

"Don't come for me."

"Don't fall into her trap."

"She will kill you Danny."

Her voice came from different directions in the dark. First to my left, then to my right, I spun around and around looking for the source of the voice but found nothing.

"Danny, don't worry about me right now."

"No Sam! I'm coming after you!" I yelled into the darkness in front of me, feeling helpless.

"Danny."

"Danny."

I spun it circles, wondering why she just kept saying my name now. Then I felt the ground under me start to shake and move, then I was falling.

"Danny."

"Danny!"

I woke with a start and my head shot up.

"Danny! Don't ever do that to us again! We thought we had lost you!" I heard a voice yell at me.

I groggily opened my eyes and looked around. I found that I was lying on the ground; Jazz and Tucker hovering over, staring at me worriedly. "Danny, are you okay?" Jazz asked me, looking at me with a looked crossed between worried and curious.

"Yeah man, what the hell happened to you?" Tucker asked me, he had the same look as Jazz did.

I shook my head as I tried to stand up on my wobbly knees. I almost collapsed as soon as I got up, Jazz and Tucker had to support me by my elbows, helping me stand.

"I. don't really know. The last thing I remember was, a ghost…I think her name was Ayer, she said something about someone having powers…"

Then it all rushed back to me. The fight with Ayre, how she had kicked my butt, and one more thing…

"The last thing I really remember was that she had taken someone or something…"

I trailed off at the look on both Jazz and Tuckers faces.

"W-what's wrong? What happened? So do you guys know what was taken?" I asked, scared to know the answer. I felt like I should know but just couldn't remember.

"Danny there's no easy way to tell you this, but it wasn't _something _that was taken. It was _someone _Danny…" Tuckers voice trailed off.

"Wait…I think it's coming back to me…"

I tried to remember what happened…

Oh my god. I guess Jazz and Tucker knew I remembered by the horrified look on my face no doubt.

I broke down crying, falling to the ground, not caring who saw me.

"I'm sorry Danny, Sam's gone."

* * *

**_Lyke Twilight??? Hmmm??? Check out my two twilight stories perddy please!!!_**


	3. We Know Who You Are

Chapter 3

Sam's Pov

"Why did you take me? I thought that you wanted Danny!" I yelled to Ayre.

But of course I already knew what she wanted from me. I was determined not to let her know just in case she didn't know important information.

Ayre smiled evilly at me.

"Oh please child, I know all about your powers, do not try to play dumb with me. Ayre said with disgust.

She acted as if I was some kind of vermin or creature; I wanted to slap her across her head. Still, with her huge ego, I think that I can get out of this.

"I still have no idea of what you're talking about. I think you've got the wrong girl." I said to Ayre, speaking as if I were afraid of her.

Ayres smile slowly faded, "No! You must be the Black Raven!" Ayre said turning away, so that her back was facing me.

I tried with my entire mite not to flinch as she said my other life's name. Lucky for me that Ayre wasn't facing me, instead she was whispering franticly to herself.

"No. I know that your lying to me child! It is said in the prophecy of The Four Elements, that when the time comes, a halfa will appear. And to him, his true love, will be the most powerful halfa ever. And that once she has fully developed her powers, she will be unstoppable. That even the legendary Danny Phantom won't even be able to stop her. She has midnight black hair, the purest white skin ever seen, and the most beautiful lilac eyes. She is the Black Raven." Ayre spoke all of this to me slowly, almost as if she was just speaking to her self.

I let this all sink in. all I knew about my other half was that I was a halfa and had been reborn again. Most of what I knew about the ghost zone was from past experiences with Danny.

And from my past lives.

"I have _no _of what you're talking about. You must have the wrong girl. I'm just a normal average teenage girl." I said trying to act helpless.

Ayre looked at me amazed; amazed that she had just gone through the trouble of taking me, only to realized that I wasn't Black Raven.

But of course…..I was.

"Fine!" Ayre yelled to me. "Leave me be!" She walked up to me, close enough for her to slap me across my face. She lifted her hand up as if she was going to, but she just made her hand glow and her nails grew into sharp claws. She swiped her hand down just centimeters away from my ear.

She was staring me in my eyes; I saw no emotion in her eyes. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a glowing green mist, I turned my attention to it and watched as it grew larger and larger, until it was big enough for a person to step threw.

I was a ghost portal. How was she able to _make _portal out of thin air?

"You may go now _human." _Ayre said to me, as she said the last word, she spoke it with disgust.

I nodded to her fearfully and stepped threw the portal.

I landed right back where I had been before Ayre had taken me. I looked around and saw two figures hovering over another weeping form.

I slowly inched over to the three.

Oh my god.

"Danny!"


	4. Found

Chapter 4

Danny's Pov

"Danny!" I heard Sam call.

No, not again, she's gone!

I heard a sharp gasp from Jazz and Tucker. From the corner of my eyes, I saw them turn around and look at the person running towards us.

"Danny!" I heard 'Sam' call me again.

WHAM!

I was knocked onto the ground by a powerful force. And for a minute I thought that I was being tackled by Ayre. With the person still onto of me, I flipped over. I gasped at the person lying on top of me.

Sam!

I couldn't believe it! I gave her a tight hug, which to my surprise, and she squeezed me back even tighter.

WHAM!

"Ouch!" I yelled out laughing as Jazz and Tucker tackled Sam. We were all laughing at how we all ended up on top of each other.

"Can't breathe!" Sam gasped out from the weight of Jazz and Tucker. We all just laughed harder as we all got off of each other.

We all looked at Sam expectedly, wondering how she got away from Ayre and what happened.

Sam glanced at me and met my eyes. I knew that she wanted just to talk to me alone.

"Hey guys," Sam, Jazz, and Tucker all looked at me expectantly. "I'm just gonna take Sam home."

Jazz smiled at me expectedly, like she knew something that I didn't.

Tucker looked at me with a smirk on his face and mouthed the words _lovebirds_.

I blushed and looked at Sam, she gave me a weird look which made me blush an even deeper red.

"Okay then." Jazz and Tucker said at the same time smirking at each other, giving each other a knowing look. They started walking away side by side whispering to each other.

I turned to Sam, "Ready?" I asked her.

She gave me a sweet smile that made my heart melt, "Yup, lets go."

I decided to be brave so I scoped her up bridal style which earned a surprised yelp from Sam. I gave a chuckle at that and I could just feel her glaring a hole into the side of my head.

We arrived quickly to her house, "Wow, you've gotten a lot faster at flying." Sam observed.

"Thanks." I said back to her blushing a little, but a little enough so that she didn't notice.

I dropped her off in her room. She walked straight for her bathroom.

"You can wait if you want; I'm just going to take a quick shower." Sam said. I could tell that she was trying to get out of what had happened between her and Ayre.

I was determined to find out what happened so I just nodded firmly to her. In return I received a brief glare.

I turned around and flopped onto her bed. I heard her bathroom door close; I flipped over and put my head on her pillow. Taking deep breaths of her scent left from her hair onto her pillow. I heard the bathroom door open, I looked up only to blush the color of a fire truck at the site of Sam.

She had just came out of the shower, you could still see the water glisten on her skin, her towel, just barely covering her breasts, only went down to her mid thigh.

"Turn around Danny." Sam said exasperated.

I turned around, still blushing bight red for seeing my best friend and crush like that. I heard her opening and closing her dresser draws, I turned my head side to side. I noticed a mirror that gave me a perfect view of her from behind.

Control your self Danny! Sam's your best friend!

I closed my head and turned it the other way, trying to resist the temptation of peaking.

"I'm done." I heard her announce.

I turned around and looked her dead in the eyes and said to her firmly, "Sam, what happened?"


	5. Crap

Chapter 6

Danny's Pov

"I asked you what Ayer meant when she said she wanted your powers." I said to her firmly, I was determined to find everything out.

When I saw her panic in her eyes, my face softened. I still felt really bad about the bruises and I didn't even know what happened to her, I still never got an answer from her about if Ayre hurt her or not.

"Sorry, I just really want to take her down after she took you, were gonna need all the information that we can gather about her if were gonna beat her." I said to Sam softly, trying to cheer her up. It seemed to work because smiled back to me and replied,

"She said that she thought that I was your 'power source', whatever that is." Sam replied with a shrug. "I told her that I didn't know what she was talking about. She just got really mad, I guess that it was because she went through all that trouble to take me, only to realize that I wasn't what she wanted." Sam said simply. But something didn't feel right, I could tell that she was hiding something but I just decided that I would pester her about it later.

"Okay then." I said uneasily. "But, are you okay?"

She just gave me a small nod and said "Yeah, after I told her that I wasn't what she wanted, she just let me go…" I could tell that she still had more to say so I just sat and waited patiently for her to continue. When she saw that I was waiting for her to continue she sighed and continued "Danny, she has a power….one that you don't have." She said uneasily.

"Well duh! There are a lot of ghosts out there that have powers that I don't have!" I said to her trying to make a joke out of the whole thing. I could tell that it didn't work. She just glared at me. "Sorry."

"She made a portal out of thin air, her hand started glowing and her nails grew as sharp as knifes, she slashed the air next to me and suddenly there was a portal."

So that's what it was! When Ayer had first taken Sam, they left in a portal! How come I didn't think of that?

"Danny?"

"Huh? What did you say Sam?"

"Ha-ha. And you say that _I_ don't pay attention." Sam laughed back.

"So are you ready to catch up with Jazz and Tucker?" Sam asked me. I wanted to go and find Ayer, but Sam put on a really sweet smile that just made my heart melt.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" I transformed into Phantom and picked Sam up bridal style and flew out the window. Well at least Ayre was gone for now, I just hope that she doesn't ever come back.

Boy was I wrong.


	6. Hopefully Gone

Chapter 6

Danny's Pov

"I asked you what Ayer meant when she said she wanted your powers." I said to her firmly, I was determined to find everything out.

When I saw her panic in her eyes, my face softened. I still felt really bad about the bruises and I didn't even know what happened to her, I still never got an answer from her about if Ayre hurt her or not.

"Sorry, I just really want to take her down after she took you, were gonna need all the information that we can gather about her if were gonna beat her." I said to Sam softly, trying to cheer her up. It seemed to work because smiled back to me and replied,

"She said that she thought that I was your 'power source', whatever that is." Sam replied with a shrug. "I told her that I didn't know what she was talking about. She just got really mad, I guess that it was because she went through all that trouble to take me, only to realize that I wasn't what she wanted." Sam said simply. But something didn't feel right, I could tell that she was hiding something but I just decided that I would pester her about it later.

"Okay then." I said uneasily. "But, are you okay?"

She just gave me a small nod and said "Yeah, after I told her that I wasn't what she wanted, she just let me go…" I could tell that she still had more to say so I just sat and waited patiently for her to continue. When she saw that I was waiting for her to continue she sighed and continued "Danny, she has a power….one that you don't have." She said uneasily.

"Well duh! There are a lot of ghosts out there that have powers that I don't have!" I said to her trying to make a joke out of the whole thing. I could tell that it didn't work. She just glared at me. "Sorry."

"She made a portal out of thin air, her hand started glowing and her nails grew as sharp as knifes, she slashed the air next to me and suddenly there was a portal."

So that's what it was! When Ayer had first taken Sam, they left in a portal! How come I didn't think of that?

"Danny?"

"Huh? What did you say Sam?"

"Ha-ha. And you say that _I_ don't pay attention." Sam laughed back.

"So are you ready to catch up with Jazz and Tucker?" Sam asked me. I wanted to go and find Ayer, but Sam put on a really sweet smile that just made my heart melt.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" I transformed into Phantom and picked Sam up bridal style and flew out the window. Well at least Ayre was gone for now, I just hope that she doesn't ever come back.

Boy was I wrong.


	7. Back

Chapter 7

Sam's Pov

2 years later

So now's it's been two years since Ayer had come and taken me, I could tell that Danny, Tucker, and Jazz had completely forgotten about her.

That's exactly what I wanted.

We're all in high school now; me, Danny and, Tucker, seniors even. And of course I'm still in completely in love with my best friend, Danny Fenton, who seems to never notice me. Of course I was ecstatic when I learned that he no longer like that shallow bitch Paulina, but quickly my hopes were quickly dismissed when he slipped up and said that he liked different girl a school. But what burned me up the most was that Tucker knew and he wouldn't tell me! Sigh.

I got up this morning and had a bad feeling; I just knew that something horrible is going to happen today.

I was at my locked looking around, checking to see if anyone was crying out for help I or if a ghost was flying around terrorizing people, but I saw nothing out of place.

"Sam!" I turned around quickly. I saw my best friend Danny staring back at me with his beautiful sky blue eyes.

Danny had grown a lot over the years; he had grown more muscles courtesy to all of the ghost fighting he had endured in the past years. His hair had gown longer so now it that now it partially covered his eyes. He had also grown to a towering six foot two. He was the most sought after guy at school, aside from Dash of course.

But I wasn't so bad off myself I must say; I am still goth but I don't wear what I did two years ago, instead now I wear; blackish gray jeans that flare out a little bit near the ankles, black converse, and a black tube top that still showed my midriff. Next to Paulina, I was one of the prettiest girls at school. That's at least what Danny told me, but I knew that he was just trying to make me feel better one day.

A hand waved in front of my face and made me jump, for a second, I thought that the person was going to slap my across my face.

"Sam? Are you okay?" I realized that it was just Danny trying to get my attention.

"Sorry. What did you say?" I asked back uneasily.

"I asked if you were okay. You've been a little jumpy lately." Danny replied with a frown of his face.

"Oh. It's nothing." I still had a bad feeling though.

"Okay, if you say so…" he trailed off uneasily.

BOOM!

I huge blast rocked the school.

I had fallen to the ground in the shake. Danny leaned over and helped me up, he was holding me up in his arms and said "What the hell was that?!"

I _knew _that something bad was going to happen today. We both looked at each other bewildered, then we saw his ghost sense go off.

"Of course." We said together.

Wait a minute…

"Danny…" I started trying to get his attention seeing that he was looking around and empty hallway. He looked down to me and I continued, "Danny, if a ghost that powerful can rock the school, the ghost must be very powerful."

Danny smiled at me reassuringly, "don't worry Sam; I've faced plenty of ghost before."

"Okay. Then let's go." If Danny was going up against the powerful ghost, as sure as hell I was to.

We both ran outside and saw the ghost.

She was staring right at us.

No.

Right at _me_.

Ayre.

I will NOT continue this story unless I get two reviews. That's all I ask.


	8. She Lied

Chapter 8

Danny's Pov

Sam and I ran outside to see the ghost that rocked the school; she was the last ghost that I expected to see.

Ayer.

The world froze around me; I looked to Sam and saw that she was just as surprised. She turned to look at me; in her eyes I saw surprise, panic, and maybe even fear. Why would Sam be scared of Ayer?

Then I remembered two years back, Ayer had taken Sam. Ayer had claimed that Sam was my 'power source' and when Sam told her that she had no idea of what she was talking about.

Sam and I both looked up to where Ayer just was, she wasn't there anymore. Sam and I turned around and I saw Ayre, not even four feet from Sam.

"Sam, get behind me." I whispered to her. I had my eyes but I saw from the corner of my eye that she gave a small nod.

Sam and I looked to each other; I saw a small light coming from where Ayer was standing. I turned my head to late, she had a powerful ecto beam charged in her hand.

My heart stopped as I saw her throw it at Sam, Sam went flying into the school at a break neck speed. And as Sam flew into the school, I heard Ayer scream to Sam's direction, "You lied to me!" I turned in to phantom and charged at Ayer.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I screamed to her.

"That little bitch lied to me about the Black Raven!" I could see that she was furious.

I had no idea what she was talking about some 'Black Raven.' But what I did know was that she just called my love a bitch. I charged at her.

Wrong choice.

Ayer had me pinned to the ground in a split second.

"Who the hell is this 'Black Raven'?" I yelled into her face.

Ayer snickered back, "what? Your little girlfriend didn't tell you about the little conversation we had two years ago?"

I glared at her, "She did and what did you mean when you were talking about my 'power source'?"

Ayre had surprise clearly written all over her face. She got off of me and spoke slowly to me as if I were a five year-old.

I saw Tucker watching us warily, "hold on." I said to Ayer. She nodded back firmly.

I ran up to Tucker, before I could even saw something to him, he blurted out, "Danny! Isn't that the ghost that took Sam?!" I nodded back to him. "So why are you talking all nicely with her? And where's Sam?" my blood went cold.

Sam.

I looked back to the school and Tucker followed my gaze. I gasped as I saw Sam stumble out, she was completely fine, and there wasn't even a scratch on her, as far as I could tell of course.

I turned to face Tucker and said, "Look after Sam for me Tuck. I need to talk to Ayer."

"Are you insane?!" he asked back in alarm.

I shuck my head. "I need to get some answers from her, but I need you to keep Sam safe for me."

Tucker put a hand on my shoulder, "Alright man, just be careful for me."

I nodded and started to walk back towards Ayer. "Let's go somewhere where we can talk alone." I spoke firmly, trying not to show my nervousness. She nodded back to me and raised her hand as if strike me. but she ended up making a portal from thin air just like Sam had said she did. She waited for me to step through it, I did and she went behind me.

"Danny!" I heard a frantic call; I looked back but was too late.

I was in the ghost zone.


	9. The Black Raven

Chapter 9

Sam's Pov

"Danny!" I tried to yell to him, but I knew that I was too late to stop them. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tucker running up to me.

"It's okay Sam, Danny only went with him to get some answers." Tucker said reassuringly, putting a hand on my shoulder.

But I knew what she was going to do to Danny. I might as well tell Tuck was Ayre plans on telling Danny, so when it's time to face her we won't have to bother filling anyone in.

I sighed and looked to Tucker, "let's go take a walk in the park." I suggested.

Tucker gave me questioning glace but nodded, we started walking side by side.

"I already know what Ayre plans to tell Danny," I started making sure that had understood what I meant. He nodded in understanding and motioning for me to continue.

"The Black Raven." I stated simply.

"Ayer had brought that up to Danny when I was watching them, but I didn't hear what it was though."

"Not what, but who." I corrected him, he looked at me confused.

"Black Raven is supposedly a legend, but I think that she's really. Legend says that Black Raven, just Raven for short, is the most powerful hybrid ever in the ghost zone and human world. She is supposedly the most powerful thing that ever lived in the universe. Many ghosts have challenged her, hoping to defeat her in hope of fame and claiming to be the most powerful ghost ever." I looked over to Tucker to make sure that he wasn't lost. He nodded for me to continue.

"Raven has never been defeated, but one day, four ghosts came very close to defeating her. The Four Elements. The Four Elements consisted of; Ayre, Quake, Amber, and the most powerful of the four, Ocean. Their supreme goal in life is to, kill Raven, take her powers once she is dead, and then take over both the ghost zone and the human world." I looked over to Tucker and saw shock written clearly all over his face.

"So that was Ayre of The Four Elements?" he asked me amazed.

"Yes. Ayre is strong, but the weakest of The Four Elements." I replied, answering his question.

"But then why is she here?" he asked me confused.

"It's because they think that Black Raven is living in here in Amity Park."

"Damn, if she's the weakest of her four sisters, I really don't want to meet the others. Danny barely had a chance against her. He only lived because she left with you."

"Yes, I know." I said sadly.

"Wait, how do you know about all of this Sam?" he asked me curiously.

Shit!

I was silently hoping that he wouldn't ask me that. But I had a back-up plan but I knew it was weak, I just hope that he believes me.

"One day when we were at Vald's mansion, I was poking around his library and found a book with a black raven on the front so I started reading it." I replied with a shrug, hoping he would buy it.

I could see the doubt in his eyes but he didn't push any further about it.

"But why now are they coming here? I mean it's been what? Two years since they showed up here?" Tucker asked.

I, of course, knew why they were here now.

"Their trying to take down Danny." I said miserably.

Tucker looked to me in shock; we both knew that he didn't stand much of a chance.

"Take him down so that he won't be trouble when they fight Raven." I continued.

"How long do you think it's gonna be until they find Raven?" Tucker asked me with a little hope in his voice.

"They've already found her." I whispered back sadly.

"But why haven't they already taken over everything yet?"

"I don't know." I said back sadly because I really didn't know.

"Well then we're just gonna have to go and find her our self's and ask her to help us!"

"But now that I saw Ayre again, and how 'nice' she was to Danny, I think that she plans on fighting him and Raven at the same time."

"But why?"

"I guess because then, if, they defeat them, they can just take both their powers at the same time." And truthfully, that's what I was thinking.

"So I guess that we're gonna need to find this Black Raven character then…" Tucker replied slowly.

I was about to reply, until I heard a

BOOM!

Tucker and I both looked up to the sky and saw a ghost portal start to form.

Ayre.

I saw Danny Ayer emerge from the portal; Danny flew down to us, with Ayre slowly following. Ayre stopped about four feet from where we were all standing, she looked down into my eyes glaring.

"When you find that bitch of a Raven, tell me. And I will do the same for you." Ayer said firmly to Danny. With that, she disappeared in a portal. Tucker and I exchanged warily glances.

'Kill that bitch of a Raven'? that can't be good.

"Danny?" I asked him warily. He turned to me. "What's going on?" I asked nervously.

"We're gonna find Black Raven and kill her."


	10. The Plan

Chapter 10

Danny's Pov

"We're gonna find Black Raven and kill her." I said to Sam and Tucker firmly.

I noticed a flash of pure horror flash across Sam's face and, some but not as much, horror flash across Tuckers as well.

"What wrong guys?" I asked nervously, I didn't like the way that they were both looking at me.

I looked back at Sam and saw that she now had on a blank expression on her face, I glanced at Tucker and he also had the same blank expression on as Sam. I wonder if I was just seeing things…

"What's a black raven?" Sam asked me a little too innocently, but I knew Sam better than that. She was hiding something from me. I saw her glance to Tucker, almost like a warning.

"Yeah, what are you talking about Danny?" Tucker asked me but I could tell that they both knew something that I didn't.

"Umm…are you guys feeling okay?" I said them both.

"Yeah." They both said at the same time. Something was defiantly up, but I guess that I had better fill them in and investigate later.

"It turns out that Ayer's not bad at all!" I replied happily. "I know that she took you captive two years ago, but it turns out that it was all just a little misunderstanding!" I smiled at them both.

I saw a look of pure disbelief flash Sam's face.

"How about I just tell you guys later?" I could tell that they were _really _out of it.

They both nodded numbly and turned around and started walking away together saying nothing.

I transformed into Phantom and started flying towards home, thinking about what Ayer had told me.

I remember exactly what she had told me,

There is a legend in the ghost zone, the legend of The Black Raven. It is said that she is the most powerful ghost ever in the ghost zone and human world. And with that great power, she has killed trillions and trillions of ghosts and humans. It is said that no one has ever been able to take her done, until now we hope. Me and my three other sisters wanted to ask you for your help. What we plan to do is act like we have come to attack you; we plan to act like we are going to kill you. We are not going to actually hurt you in any way of course. What we hope to achieve to do is coax Black Raven out of hiding. Then when we act like we are about to deliver the final blow, you are going to jump up and knock Black Raven out with your ghost wail. Then after she is knocked out, we plan to end her life so she may not harm any others. But do not involve your friends in this; this is going to be very dangerous.

I told her that I was in; we're bringing The Black Raven down.


	11. A Kiss Will Heal

Chapter 11

Sam's Pov

"Tucker." I said to him trying to get his attention. I could tell that he was still in shock of what Danny had just told us, I can't blame him, I am too.

Tucker looked over to me and I continued, "Tucker I don't know what Ayer told him but whatever it was, she was lying to him."

And to my surprise, he nodded back to me and said, "I believe you, the Danny that we know, he would **never **talk about killing someone."

"Good, I was wondering who you would end up believing in the end." I smiled back to him. "Just don't tell Danny any of the things I told you about the _real _Black Raven. Okay?"

"Okay, but why not?" Tucker asked me back with a little confusion in his voice.

"Because I can tell that he has a plan formed for Black Raven and I want to make sure that he tells, at least one of us, what that plan is." I replied firmly.

"Sam? There's something that you're not telling me. I can tell, stop lying to me and just tell me the truth about this 'Black Raven' person." Tucker said firmly, and he I thought that he didn't even notice. Well I might as well tell him if he's going to be helping me with all of this.

I sighed and looked Tucker dead in the eyes so he could tell that I was serious.

"Because I am Black Raven." I said showing no emotion in my voice, yet on the inside, I was panicking, wondering if I would be disgusted with me or what.

His face clearly showed surprise, "So lemme get this straight; you are Black Raven, the most powerful hybrid ever to walk the ghost zone and the earth, Danny's trying to kill Black Raven which is really you, and you've been alive for millions of years." Tucker said in disbelief.

I chuckled and said "Yes, yes, and no."

"Huh?"

"I've been alive for fifteen years just like you and Danny."

"But you said that Black Raven was a legend in the ghost zone and ghost have been trying to kill her for millions of years." I could tell that he was completely confused; this might take a little while.

"The Black Raven can't ever really die. You can kill her just she always generates back, but only kissed by her true love. And if The Black Raven isn't kissed within twenty-four hours of her 'death' she died for real, so after, there is a special gene that becomes dormant for one thousand years until a daughter comes along and she is given the gene of The Black Raven. The only way to completely kill The Black Raven and the gene completely is to kill The Black Raven and then suck their powers away. And The Four Elements have made it their goal in their existence to kill off The Black Raven gene completely by taking her powers. And if they did succeed in taking my powers, they would be unstoppable." I said finally.

"Wow." Tucker said in disbelief, I couldn't blame him; it's a lot to take in.

"And I know that Ayer must have said a lot of lies to get Danny to listen and believe her. She probably told him that I was some kind of crazy killing maniac. And now they've hatched some kinda plan."

"Can I see Black Raven?" Tucker asked me changing the subject completely.

"I can't." I replied sadly.

"Why not?" Tucker asked me softly, seeing that my mood had quickly changed.

"When I turn into Black Raven, The Four Elements receive a kind of alert saying where I am."

"So as soon as you transform in to Black Raven, the huge battle begins?"

"Yes."

And only one of us will be coming out alive this time.

* * *

Sorry peeps but I might not contiue this story, due to the lack of reveiws. Just thought that I'd throw that out there.


	12. I Love You

Chapter 12

Danny's Pov

I was still uneasy about the whole plan to draw Black Raven out of hiding. Ayre said that she and her three other sisters were going to need to attack me to coax Black Raven out of hiding and I wasn't completely sure that I trusted her. But I need to find this Black Raven so she can't hurt anymore people.

Though I still wanted to find out more about this Black Raven so that when we attack, I'll have at least some kind of advantage, and by the way Ayre talked about how powerful she is, I think I'm going to need all the help I can get.

According to the plan, Ayre would come find me and we'll put the plan into action tonight. I'm still not sure why she didn't want me to tell Sam or Tucker, I guess because she didn't want them in danger. The last person I wanted to get hurt was Sam, I loved her and I couldn't stand it if she ever got hurt.

I jumped up off my bed at the sound of something ringing; I looked around and realized that it was just my phone ringing because someone was calling me. This fight must really be getting to me, I picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Danny, its Sam." Came a reply.

It was Sam, my heart jumped, hearing the sound of her voice.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked back happily.

"Danny?" I heard Sam ask me in a voice mixed with panic, fear, horror. I was immediately paying attention to everything around me.

"Sammy? Sammy what's wrong?" I could hear panic rising into my voice as well.

"Danny, did you really mean it when you said that you were going to kill someone?" I could hear the terror in her voice.

"No Sammy, no, it's not like that." I said trying to explain.

"Then how is it?" I could hear that she was crying now.

"Black Raven is a killer and Ayre and her three sisters are gonna help me take her down." I said trying to explain. "I'm doing this to protect you Sammy, I doing this so she can't hurt anyone else. Ayre said that Black Raven is in Amity Park right now, I don't want her to come after anyone that I love. Especially you Sammy, I love you Sammy, and I mean more than I friend." I can't believe that I just said that to her! No she's never going to talk to me ever again, how could anyone ever love a monster like me?

"Oh Danny! I love you too!" Sam replied happily.

I can't believe that she loves my back! Yes! I started jumping up and down on my bed happily.

"Sam, will you go out with me?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course Danny!" I could practical feel her grin through the phone.

I turned around and came face to face with Ayre. My eyes widened as she nodded.

"Sam I gotta go." I said hurriedly into the phone and hung up, I knew that Sam would kill me for it later but I had to stop a killer now.

"Lets get moving." Ayre said firmly.

I nodded and transformed, we flew out the window, floating outside my window were three other ghosts.

I'm guessing that they are Ayre's three other sisters.

"We need to move now." One of them said she had a red dress on that looked like flames. Before I could even ask what their names were, they were already flying ahead.

I just followed them wondering where we were going. We finally stopped; I looked around and realized that we were in the middle of town.

"Ready?" Ayre asked me. I nodded to all four of them and then they attacked me.


	13. Identity Dicovered

Chapter 13

Sam's Pov

I was crying my eyes out because of what Danny had just done, when I heard a bone sickening,

BOOM!

I jumped of my bed and ran over to my window, I saw something fly past my window at a break necking speed. I opened my window and ran out onto the balcony.

I looked down to the ground below me and saw a sickening site; it was Danny lying sprawled out on the pavement with The Four Elements surrounding him. I gasped as I was Ocean pick Danny up by the front of his suit and fly up into the air.

I just **had **to help him! Ayre must have tricked him into helping them and tricked him so when his guard was down, they could attack him.

I watched in horror when Ocean powered up one of the biggest ecto beams I've ever seen, and dropped Danny from the sky and threw the blast at him dead on and smashed him into the ground again with a bone cracking smash.

I didn't care if I exposed myself! I couldn't just let them kill Danny while I have a say in it!

I transformed into Black Raven and looked into the mirror; I couldn't even remember the last time I transformed. I saw a beautiful ghost looking back at me. She had the same color, black raven, hair as me, but it went farther down by about a foot so it was down to about mid-thigh. My suit looked the same as Danny's, except with mine, the part of Danny's suit that is white, with mine, it's a pretty purple. My eyes were pitch-black just like my hair.

I knew that by now, The Four Elements would know that I was near so I had to get to Danny, and fast.

I flew out my window at top speed and flew in front of Danny and charged a powerful ecto blast in my hands. Someone tapped me on the back; I didn't know who it was because The Four Elements were all in front of me so who was behind me?

I turned around, only to be blasted into a near-by building from a powerful blast. I wasn't expecting the blast so I wasn't paying attention; my vision was spinning so I couldn't focus on who hit me.

Next thing I knew, I was being lifted into the air by someone. I looked down and saw The Four Elements looking up at me. So if I wasn't one of them, who was carrying me?

I saw a familiar red head run under us and call out "Danny! Stop!" I was Tucker! I looked up and saw unmistakable stock white hair.

Danny was the one who blasted me and was carrying me now!

I tried to tell him that it was me but my head was still pounding.

Then he let go, he let out his ghostly wail that sent me even faster to the ground. I could tell that I was hurt very badly; I think that I might have broken half the bones in my body by now. I couldn't even speak by now. I opened my eyes just a crack, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tucker running over to me and bending down. But Danny stopped him by pitting a hand over his chest and pushing him back, away from me.

I saw Tucker yelling something at him but Danny was just shaking his head, a furious expression on his face.

I was so weak…..I could feel my insides shutting down.

I was dyeing.

I felt the rings appear at my waist and travel up and down.

I cracked my eyes open and saw Danny turn his head to look down at me. I heard him gasp.

The rings were done traveling.

I was back in my human form.

Then everything went black.


	14. I Killed Her

Chapter 14

Danny's Pov

I stared in shock at what I had just saw.

I just killed Black Raven.

I just killed Sam.

Tucker pushed me out of the way and ran over to Sam and felt for a pulse, I could tell that he couldn't feel one.

I just stood there, not believing what I had just done. Tucker stood up, he turned to me and whispered, "Danny, how could you Danny?" he had tears pouring down his eyes by now.

She died because of me, I killed her, I was so caught up in all of the fighting that I hadn't really noticed that she wasn't fighting me back. Now I know why, she knew that it was me that whole time and didn't want to hurt me.

I fell to my knees and cried my eyes out. I looked up to Tucker and saw that he was crying just as bad as me.

"I didn't know. I didn't know that it was Sam." I whispered to myself.

It started to pour rain, thunder and lighting. It fit my mood perfectly.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up, "I know Danny, I know." Tucker whispered to me reassuringly.

I looked over to Sam's body, the rain was washing away the blood that covered her body, but you could still see the cuts that completely covered her body.

I stood up and walked over to Sam, but I just fell to my knees again. I cried over her body, remembering the last time that we had talked.

She said that she loved me.

And what did I do? I hung up on her when Ayer came in, then I killed her.

I looked to her face and saw that the rain had cleared all the blood of her face. I gently took her face in my hands. I just wish that she had told me, then she wouldn't be dead right now!

I brought her face close to mine; I kissed her lips softly, knowing that we never got to have our first really kiss. I cried even harder, I could feel the anger and hurt building up in me.

Ayre!

I was her and her sisters' fault!

They tricked me into killing my Sammy! They knew that Sam was Black Raven and that I loved her, but they still had the heart to trick me into killing her! They were monsters and I was going to get revenge for tricking me into hurting to person I love the most in my life.

I looked around and saw them hovering in the sky a few feet above us.

I knew that it was suicide, trying to beat them. But they tricked me in to killing Sam.

I flew up to them at the fastest I've ever gone.

I no longer had a reason to live.

Sam was dead.


	15. True Love

* * *

Chapter 15

Sam's Pov

I was surrounded by darkness.

I looked everywhere but saw no thing. I turned around and saw a light; I took a step towards it.

FLASH!

I slowly opened my eyes again and saw Tucker's face looking worriedly down at me. Next thing I knew, I was in a bone crushing hug from Tucker.

"Thank God you're okay Sam!" Tucker said to me happily, still squeezing the air out of my lungs.

"Wha-what's going on?" I asked confused.

"Sam, you had died." Tucker said to me slowly, leaning back to watch my reaction. "You had been slammed into the ground by Danny's ghostly wail."

I looked at Tucker with disbelief, "Where is he now?" I could hear the panic in my voice.

I guess Tucker could too, "He saw you change for Black Raven back to your human form." He replied quietly.

I could feel my face twist into a look of pure horror. I jumped up and looked around.

"Where is Danny?" I asked Tucker quickly.

He looked at me with a look of sadness. He pointed up above our heads; I looked up and saw The Four Elements knocking Danny around in the sky.

I gasped, "He went into a blind rage after he found out that you were Black Raven. He thought that he had really killed you, I felt for a pulse on both your neck and wrist but I couldn't find one, I told Danny that you didn't have one and that you had died. He started crying like crazy, he kissed you on the lips, then he blamed The Four Elements for tricking him into killing you. He attacked them in a blind rage."

"So you said that I had died?" I looked to Tucker to make I was right, he nodded. "Then you said that he kissed me on the lips right?" I continued. "Then I just now came back to life." **(A/N I had taken out chapter 9, and put in the right chapter 9. So if you haven't read the new chapter 9, you won't understand the next part.)**

"Yeah, that's right." Tucker said in confirmation.

"So that means that Danny is my…" I trailed of whispering.

"Your true love." Tucker said in realization.

I have to help Danny!

I quickly transformed, I looked to Tucker and said, "If I don't make it out of this, tell Danny…Tell Danny that I love him."

He nodded back to me in understanding.

I flew as fast as I could; I flew up behind The Four Elements. I closed my eyes and I took a deep breath and let out the biggest ghost wail that I have ever done in my whole life.

I heard something crash into the ground below and feared for a second that Danny had gotten caught in my wail, I opened my eyes and saw Ayre, Amber, Quake, and… Wait! Where is Ocean?

I looked around and saw her no where in site; she must be hiding out some where. I flew down to where Ayre, Amber, and Quake were, I bent down and saw that they were all knocked unconscious.

I heard a groan and quickly looked up towards and saw Danny, smashed half way into a building. I gasped and flew towards him; I stopped right in front of him, scared of what he would do if he saw me.

"Uhhh." He moaned as he slowly started to open his eyes. I gasped and jerked back as him eyes opened.

When he heard me gasp, his eyes quickly flew open, opening wider when he saw me. I heard him whisper faintly,

"Sam."


	16. She's The Most Powerful

**Here's the whole chapter guys. Sorry for making you guys wait. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Danny's Pov

I slowly opened my eyes and saw an angel. I must be dead then. My vision was blurred for being repeatedly knocked around by The Four Elements.

The last thing I remember was a loud scream, almost supersonic. I opened my eyes a little further to get a closer look at the angel in front of me.

I heard a filmier gasp and my eyes flew open. I realized that it wasn't and angel, I was a miracle.

"Sam."

I whispered not believing that she was alive. No, I must be a trick, I saw her die, _I killed her_. It must be another trick of The Four Elements; I'm not going to let them trick me again.

I heard a whimper and my eyes snapped back into focus, I saw Sam floating away little by little.

She's scared of me.

She thinks that I'm going to hurt her again; she thinks I'm a monster.

"Sam, shhh. It's okay, I won't hurt you." I said soothingly, floating towards her agonizingly slow.

She stopped floating away and let me come closer to her. I cupped her face and made her look at me, "I'm _so _sorry Sammy. I didn't know that you were Black Raven. I swear that I would have never hurt you if I knew that Black Raven was really you. I didn't know… I didn't know…"

I saw tears in her eyes and realized that my eyes were watering as well.

"I forgive you." She whispered so faintly that I almost didn't hear her.

I pulled her into a bone crushing hug and buried my face into the crook of her neck.

"I love you Sammy, I really did mean that when I said that to you." I murmured into her neck. "I'm sorry that I hung up on you like that, Ayre had come to my room when I talked to you…" I trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

"I love you too Danny." She didn't continue so I just assumed that I'm forgiven, I hope.

But then I remembered The Four Elements, Sam felt me go ridged, "What's wrong Danny?" Sam asked me confused.  
"Where are The Four Elements?" I asked her quickly, pulling my head up, my eyes darting around quickly.

"Don't worry Danny, I took care of them." Sam replied with a smile.

She looked to the ground quickly, my eyes followed hers. I looked down and saw Ayre, Amber, and Quake lying unconscious on the ground, cracks spreading out from each body.

"Wait… Where's Ocean?" I asked tentatively, I could feel the tiniest bit of fear in my voice, I hope that Sam doesn't notice.

A frown appeared on her face, "I actually don't know, when I let out my wail, I _think _that she was hit by it. But when I opened my eyes again, I didn't see her anywhere; I just figured that she ran away." Sam finished with a shrug.

"Are you sure that she's not still here or anything? She was the only one of The Four Elements that did attack me but… she had a smug look on her face the whole time that she watched me get knocked around by her sisters." I said nervously.

I feel like a wimp, I just killed the one the person that I love the most, gotten badly beaten by a group of ghosts, then Sam comes back alive and beats three of them. And here I am scared of one of the ghosts that Sam took out so easily.

"We need to leave. Now." Sam said quickly, I could hear the fear in her voice clearly.

I pulled my face back to look at her; her eyes kept darting from place to place.

I put my hands on the side of her face and made her look into my eyes.

"She one of the most powerful ghosts in the world." She whispered nervously.

My eyes widened, "Lets move then, we'll grab Tuck and head back to my house and figure out a plan."

Sam nodded back, "I'll grab the thermos and suck up Ayre, Amber, and Quake."

Sam flew down to Tucker and was talking to him; I guess she was telling him our plan.

I heard a sound behind me, almost like a whoosh of air; I turned around and caught a glimpse of something that was a pale blue color.

I heard Sam scream out my name and then I felt an exploding plain in my chest, I looked down and saw a long three foot pole sticking out of my chest, blood leaking out quickly.

I could feel myself losing consciousness and I felt myself falling. I heard Sam screaming my name.

I hit the ground hard, pain encasing my body.

I blacked out.

* * *

**Hope you lyked it. Please reveiw.**


	17. Be Safe

Chapter 17

Sam's Pov

I flew down to Tucker and said, "We're gonna go back to Danny's house and make a plan about what we're gonna do next."

"A plan for what?" Tucker asked back confused.

"We've just realized that Ocean, the most powerful of The Four Elements, is missing. So we're going to head back to Danny's house so we can both regain our strength and figure out a plan to find her. From Danny getting knocked around out there from The Four Elements, and me using my wail for that long, we're both pretty exhausted." I ended with a sigh.

I heard some sort of sound, like a sharp object slicing threw something solid. I just couldn't my finger on the sound, I heard Tucker take in a sharp gasp.

His eyes were trained intently on something up in the sky; I could clearly see the fear and panic in his eyes.

What is he so scared about? My eyes followed his gaze up into the sky, I saw Ocean floating right above us. I looked to who Ocean was turning to and got the shock of my life.

Danny.

It was Danny with…with a pole sticking out of his chest. I could see part of the pole of both sides of him so that would mean that the pole went all the way through him! And by the looks from where I was standing, the pole went right trough his heart!

"Danny!" I screamed to him as he started to fall from the sky at a break necking speed.

I tried to fly to him, but I noticed that I hadn't moved since I came to talk to Tucker.

I was frozen.

Someone had put a spell on me so I couldn't move!

"Danny!" I screamed to him at the top of my lungs.

I tried fighting against the spell as he grew closer and closer to the ground.

I watched, my eyes wide, as he slammed into the ground with a bone sickening slam, I could see the ground crack, split, and break, all around him. Dust swirled all around us; I saw it ripple from the impact of Danny slamming into the ground.

The spell finally let me free as soon as Danny was already embedded in the street.

I ran over to him, as fast as my legs could carry me, and dropped to my knees beside of him, I noticed that he had transformed back into his human side.

I looked to him and saw that he was covered in blood; I couldn't tell where one cut started then ended. The pole that had be all the way through him, was standing up straight in his chest, and from the impact, it had been pushed practically all the way through him.

"Danny." I whispered mostly to myself crying.

I hesitantly put my hand on his shoulder, I heard a groan, and I jumped. "Danny?" I asked whispering.

He just replied with a groan.

I jumped up and yelled, "TUCKER!" he can run over, "We need to get him to a hospital. NOW!"

He ran off and came back in five minutes driving the Spectra Speeder. I jumped inside, holding Danny in my arms, cradling him.

We arrived at the hospital and I ran into it, "HELP! We need help!" about seven nurses ran over to us and took Danny out of my arms, put him on a stretcher and ran him into the emergency room.

"Be safe Danny." I whispered with tears streaming down my face.

* * *

**Thanks for all of the reveiws guys. Thanks so much. I'm very sad now cuz i got grounded and got my computer or cell phone taken away. I left phone for all you guys out there that still read my story. Reveiws make me feel better!**


	18. I Don't Remember

Chapter 18

Danny's Pov

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes, all I saw was a bright light shining in my eyes.

Was I dead?!

My head shot up and I got a closer look around, I was in a hospital room. I immediately wished that I didn't do that as soon as my head started pounding.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned my head, and saw,

Sam!

I gasped and said, "Sam! Sammy what happened?"

"You don't remember?" Sam asked with a frown on her beautiful face.

I shook my head, "No, the last thing I remember was you getting taken into the ghost zone by Ayre."

Sam took a sharp intake of breath and gasped, "Are you sure that's the last thing that you remember?" I could practically see the gears in her head trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Sam what happened to me? And why are you holding my hand?" even though I really like it, I didn't want Tucker or someone to come in and start calling us lovebirds or something.

Sam gasped again and pulled her hand out of mine quickly, her eyes grew even larger, "That's the last thing you remember?"

I nodded; I was being to get frustrated, "Sam, what happed to me?" I asked firmly again.

"Oh, uhhh, you had been chasing a ghost… Yeah a ghost, and then you landed on a building and the roof clasped and you fell through and you got a pole stuck trough your chest. Yeah, a pole trough your chest." I could tell that she wasn't telling the truth but I was to worn out now to go fishing for answers.

"So what did you end up telling me parents?" I asked hoping to change the subject a little bit.

"I told them the same thing except that you were going up to the building on a dare and the rest about how you fell through the floor." Sam replied with a weak smile. "So how are you felling anyway?" she asked me uneasily, I could tell that she was hiding something from me but I just said,

"I feel okay but a little weak; I think that I'm going to try to get some sleep now."

Sam just nodded and quietly closed the door.

I knew that Sam was lying about how I got hurt.

I looked at the calendar and saw that it was February seventh!

The last time I remember was January thirteenth!

I can't remember anything from the past month.

* * *

**I think that I have one, maybe two more chapters in me before I finish this story. I am thinking about a sequal though...**


	19. Even If That Means My Life

Chapter 19

Sam's Pov

I sighed as I shut the door of Danny's hospital room; I was thinking about everything that he had said.

He doesn't remember the battle with The Four Elements or about me being Black Raven. I guess that's a good thing, but on the bad side, he doesn't remember about us. About how we're together, I guess that we _were_ a couple.

I didn't realize that I had tears in my eyes until Tucker walked up to me and asked, "Sam, what's wrong Sam?" he asked worriedly.

"Danny doesn't remember anything," I saw the look of panic on Tuckers face and continued, "the last thing that he remembers is how Ayre had come and taken me to the ghost zone." I paused to let him take that in.

"So he doesn't remember anything since that?" Tucker asked back in confirmation. I nodded back, "So he doesn't even know that you're Black Raven of that you guys are together?" he asked panicky.

I nodded and said, "Yes, we _were_ together," I saw his confused look, "Let's not tell him about The Four Elements, Black Raven, or about how we were together. Okay?"

"But why Sam?! He should know!" Tucker replied with a voice mixed of madness and sadness.

"I just don't want him being in anymore danger; you saw what fighting my battles did to him! He almost died! Tucker, he got a pole stuck through him!" I could feel the tears in my eyes by now.

Tucker just sighed and asked, "What are we going to tell him then?"

I quickly wiped my eyes and said, "I just told him that we were playing truth or dare and that we dared him to go up on an old building. Then the building clasped and he fell through the floor and he ended up falling on a pole. We were never together, there was never The Four Elements, and there is no Black Raven. I just couldn't stand it if he got hurt because of me. No one else knows about The Four Elements, Black Raven, or us anyway so it won't be much of a problem." I finished looking at Tucker sadly.

Tucker just sighed, "Fine, I won't say anything to him but it doesn't mean that I don't like it."

I smiled sadly and said, "That's all I ask for Tuck. Danny said he wanted to sleep for a while so let's head to the Nasty Burger for lunch."

Tuck agreed and we started walking downstairs to the hospital and out the door.

The sky was dark even though it was daytime, it looked like it was about to start pouring rain.

Danny didn't remember anything The Four Elements, Black Raven, or about how we had been together.

Everything is as it should be.

And I'm got to do whatever it takes to keep my friends and family safe.

Even if that means my life.

* * *

**Okay so here's the last chapter guys, if you want a sequal, let me know. If I get enough requests, I'll post another chapter with a few ideas that I have for the sequal, or if you have an idea for a sequal feel free to let me know. **

**I just wanted to thank these people below for sticking with me through my crazii story, thanks so much guys!**

**Phantom x Phan!**

**GwenFan22!**

**paegodude!**

**crazybeagle!**

**Thanks again guys, your reveiws ment alot!**


End file.
